bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Templar Kielazar
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860438 |no = 8442 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 203 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 18 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 25, 31, 37, 43, 49, 55, 61, 67, 73, 79, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |normal_distribute = 4, 6, 5, 6, 4, 5, 6, 3, 5, 4, 8, 7, 10, 9, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 40, 43, 46, 55, 58, 61, 73, 76, 79, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |bb_distribute = 3, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 6, 3, 4, 8, 11, 7, 9, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 40, 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 61, 64, 73, 76, 79, 82 |sbb_distribute = 6, 7, 4, 4, 5, 4, 7, 6, 6, 7, 5, 4, 9, 10, 7, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |sbb2_distribute = 13, 15, 11, 14, 12, 20, 15 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 6, 5, 7, 5, 10, 6, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |ubb2_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 6, 5, 7, 5, 10, 6, 5, 5 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Soldier, leader and survivor, Kielazar wasted no time recruiting and training the members of the newfound resistance. Drawn from anyone who volunteered--regardless of their past--the ragtag group began to funnel refugees towards safe harbors while slowing the Raug advance wherever they could. It was here that his skills and resolve were tested time and time again. Days began to blur into nights, and it soon became a challenge just to wake up the next day. But they persevered despite the odds. In a dark cavern, he met a mysterious spirit who would go on to locate individuals with valuable skills for the resistance: a determined necromancer, a young conjurer with her companion spirit, and a forgotten berserker. As they continued their battles, he realized that the young man needed a mature authority in his life and decided to mentor him as much as he could. Time, however, was not on their side. They discovered that the Raug had divided their forces, with the majority laying siege to the Isengrim in the north. The rest were stationed in the ruins of the Imperial Capital, but more demons were seen to stream into the city and not leave. The spirit told him in confidence that they had to return to the accursed island of Fuindor immediately, although it could not clearly say why. While surprised, he agreed to it. He was shocked at the reunion with the woman who looked like his mentor, as well as her companions, but the spirit claimed them to be friends. They began the arduous trek back to the mainland, as troubling omens of bloody skies and rains filled with dead birds greeted them on their path. One night, he awoke to cries of treachery, his worst fears confirmed as news of the disappearance of the berserker and the woman calling herself his mother reached his ears. With a weary sigh, he dressed and prepared for the inevitable battle that lay ahead of him. |summon = The power of hope compels you! Arise, brave warriors, and join me! Together, we shall fight! |fusion = Thank you for your confidence in me. Mannag and I will make sure that I live up to your expectations. |evolution = So. The time has come, it seems, for fate to call our bluff. Very well--we are prepared. | hp_base = 5810 |atk_base = 2520 |def_base = 2170 |rec_base = 2520 | hp_lord = 8300 |atk_lord = 3600 |def_lord = 3100 |rec_lord = 3600 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Unwavering Shield |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts OD gauge fill rate, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge and restores HP & probable resistance against 2 KO attack |lsnote = 30% OD gauge fill rate, 3-4 BC and 500-600 HP heal on Spark & 25% chance to resist KO |bb = Crusader Assault |bbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts max HP, considerably boosts own max HP, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% max HP boost, 20% self max HP boost, 110% Atk to Def, 2-3 BC fill and heal 400-500 HP on Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 480 |sbb = Demonbane Radiance |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, 7 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe (partial HP drain), greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts own critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, adds probable evasion for 2 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 50%-75% HP drain, 150% parameter boost for self, 60% crit rate for self, 110% Def to Atk, 20% chance to evade attacks & 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 680 |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 900 |ubb = Steel Judgement |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Fire, Thunder, Dark attack on all foes, adds probable evasion for 5 turns, probability of raising allies from KO, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 5 turns & Spark damage greatly boosts BB gauge and greatly restores HP for 5 turns |ubbnote = 80% chance to evade attacks, 70% chance to revive allies with 100% HP, 100% HP to parameter boost, 5-8 BC fill and heal 1500-2000 HP on Spark |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 3000 |ubbhits2 = 32 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 32 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |ubb2_sp = true |es = A Templar's Resolve |esitem = Vesper Argentum |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters when Vesper Argentum is equipped, considerably boosts BB gauge and restores HP each turn for all allies & boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for all allies |esnote = 5 BC fill and heals 1000-2000 + 10% Rec HP each turn, 5% Atk, Def boost each turn, 10 turns max (50% total) |evofrom = 860437 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 35 |omniskill2_1_desc = 250% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 35 |omniskill3_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 150% critical damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limit to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount effect to LS |omniskill4_2_note = 120% parameter boost after 15 sparks. Requires 250% boost to Spark damage unlocked. |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds great boost to own Spark damage for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 120% Spark damage boost. Requires 250% boost to Spark damage unlocked. |omniskill4_4_sp = 5 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds great boost to Spark damage for Fire, Thunder, Light types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 80% Spark damage boost. Requires 250% boost to Spark damage unlocked. |omniskill4_5_sp = 5 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds great boost to Spark damage for Water, Earth, Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 80% Spark damage boost. Requires 250% boost to Spark damage unlocked. |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds enormous boost to Spark damage for 5 turns effect to UBB |omniskill4_6_note = 450% Spark damage boost. Requires 250% boost to Spark damage unlocked. |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds critical damage considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 2 turns effect to LS |omniskill4_7_note = 100% parameter boost on critical hit and 30% crit rate. Requires Hugely boosts critical hit damage unlocked. |omniskill4_8_sp = 5 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec for Fire, Thunder, Light types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = 140% parameter boost. Requires Hugely boosts critical hit damage unlocked. |omniskill4_9_sp = 5 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds considerable boost to Atk, Def, Rec for Water, Earth, Dark types for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 140% parameter boost. Requires Hugely boosts critical hit damage unlocked. |omniskill4_10_sp = 5 |omniskill4_10_desc = Adds boost to critical hit damage for Fire, Thunder, Light types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_10_note = 50% critical hit damage. Requires Hugely boosts critical hit damage unlocked. |omniskill4_11_sp = 5 |omniskill4_11_desc = Adds boost to critical hit damage for Water, Earth, Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_11_note = 50% critical hit damage. Requires Hugely boosts critical hit damage unlocked. |omniskill4_12_sp = 10 |omniskill4_12_desc = Adds enormous boost to critical hit damage for 5 turns effect to UBB |omniskill4_12_note = 450% critical hit damage. Requires Hugely boosts critical hit damage unlocked. |omniskill4_13_sp = 20 |omniskill4_13_desc = Massively enhances UBB |omniskill4_13_note = Adds 32 combo massive Dark attack on all foes effect to UBB, adds 450% boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns effect to UBB, adds probable resistance (80% chance) against 1 KO effect to UBB |notes = *The effects of the SP options affecting LS will not stack with each other. |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Kielazar2 }}